


Chocolate and reflections

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Bisexuality, Complete, Established Relationship, First Time, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stuart is Stiles' twin, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinski twins make a bet and then proceed to get Derek very drunk. He asks Stiles and Stuart to kiss, and they do. Stuart has always thought of himself as heterosexual, is very confused by the feelings this invokes, and gets an internship at Google to get away from Beacon Hills for a while. Derek and Stiles are waiting when he returns home months later, but Stuart's still worried that Derek only likes him because he looks like Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr gif (NSFW)](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/80355384466/nsfw-obviously-from-the-picture-alone-the-idea) where it was requested Stiles, Stuart, and Derek were the three involved.

It had all started with a bet between Stiles and Stuart. Stiles had wagered it would take three bottles of Jack Daniels and one of vodka to get Derek drunk, while Stuart wagered it would take three of Jack and two of vodka. They got Scott to buy the alcohol because he looked old enough, had the added bonus of glowing eyes, and he so totally owed them for getting him together with Allison anyway.

Then the twins invited Derek over for a Star Wars marathon, and while he hadn’t seemed entirely enthusiastic about the movies, he couldn’t say no to Stiles. Stiles and Stuart had their own bottle of Jack to share between them, both of them working with the other bottles to steadily get Derek absolutely plastered. (They never would find out how much it took to get Derek drunk because they were pretty drunk themselves and Stiles may have started on one of Derek’s bottles of Jack because he’d said something about him looking goddamn sinful when he had something in his mouth, and hey, who was Stiles to deny Derek anything?)

So by the time Luke managed to lift the ship out of the pond (Derek’s description, his eyes a little squinty as he tried to watch the screen clearly - or attempt the feat for himself, no one was quite sure), they were all very drunk.

Stiles was already an overly touchy-feely guy before alcohol, and after consuming as much as he had, he was all but ready to strip Derek down. Stuart was never as open with his feelings as his twin, double the sarcasm when they were both in a room together (Finstock had received an exam detailing the history of the male circumcision from Stiles, and the history of the vasectomy from Stuart;  _he taught Econ, he wasn’t paid enough for this, damn it_ ), and there were some days when he didn’t venture further than the kitchen or bathroom from his computer. He had plenty of friends online, and for the most part, that’s how he wanted it to stay. (He and Stiles had both gone into research mode on finding out about Scott, both of them asleep off the edges of their beds when Sheriff Stilinski returned home the following morning.)

However, Stuart found that most of his inhibitions were lowered after drinking half a bottle of Jack, and when Derek drunkenly exclaimed that Stuart and Stiles should kiss ‘cause it’d be the hottest thing ever and he’d gotten off to the thought of them together for ages, Stuart found himself agreeing. He pulled Stiles over to him from the other side of Derek and kissed him sloppily. Stiles made a noise of surprise, scrambling to sit up properly and lean into the kiss. It stopped being a wet sloppy kiss soon after that, Stuart’s hands tugging at Stiles’ plaid shirt as Stiles moved directly onto Stuart’s lap and started fucking grinding his hips against his like he actually knew what he was doing. Stuart’s heart felt like it stopped at that action, his hips rolling up off the couch to meet Stiles’ eagerly. Derek groaned something beside them, kissing and sucking on Stuart’s neck, and that seemed to bring it all back into focus.

Stuart stopped kissing Stiles abruptly, his heart pounding and his glasses askew. Stiles looked a little dazed, his lips red and swollen, and his chest heaving as he stared at Stuart. They’d kissed each other once before when they wanted to know what it was like to kiss another guy (and Scott refused help), but while Stiles had soon identified himself as gay, Stuart told himself that he didn't really feel those inclinations, and kept firmly in the heterosexual column of his sexuality. Derek kissing him was something he’d thought about a few times (who wouldn’t; the guy’s abs probably had abs, and he could appreciate his body, okay?), and Derek made his twin fantasies really obvious any time he looked over at Stiles and Stuart together, but they were all pretty drunk right now, and Stuart had to remind himself that Derek didn’t like  _him,_  just the fact that he looked like his twin. His twin, who he’d enjoyed kissing far too much, especially if his half-hard cock was any evidence. Stuart realised that his hand was actually on Derek’s thigh and he withdrew it like a shot.

"Stuart?" Derek queried, sounding concerned, his voice closer than he expected and Stuart jumped back. Well, as far as he was able considering he was sitting on a lounge.

"I… I’ve got to go," Stuart muttered, practically pushing Stiles off his lap and running out of the house entirely.

He kept running even after he reached the forest, and while he knew that Derek could have easily found and caught up to him, Stuart was glad that he hadn’t. He needed time to think and be alone right now.

…

The next morning, Stuart and Stiles had the house to themselves, Stiles sporting a hickey that hadn’t been there the night before and looking extremely pleased with himself. His expression softened on seeing Stuart, and then became a hurt one when Stuart didn’t even acknowledge him.

"Stu? Come on, man, just look at me at least. I’m not going to tease you or something, I promise. You know I’d never do that."

"I know that," Stuart said, but still couldn’t bring himself to look at Stiles.

"Hey, if it worries you that much, I’ll just put the whole thing down to us being completely drunk and hitting it off, okay? Pretend it never happened," Stiles added.

Stuart flicked his gaze over to Stiles then to determine how sincere he was being. He knew that Stiles would do exactly that, because his twin was like that: always making sure that the people around him were comfortable and not under any duress. Stiles would pretend the whole thing hadn’t happened, and if he could do that, then so could Stuart. Stiles gave him a broad smile and held his hand up in a Star Trek fashion.

"Cadet’s honour," he promised.

Stuart couldn’t help but smile, and held up the hand motion in return. “Never happened, got it?”

"Got it! Though before I forget about it completely, I’ve gotta say, you’re a damn good kisser, Stu," Stiles said, winking at him as he grabbed a Pop Tart and headed out to the Jeep.

Stuart was still blushing when he went out to the Jeep a few minutes later.

…

A few months later, no one’s more surprised about Google accepting Stuart’s internship application than Stuart himself. He’d applied for the internship on a whim, probably after staying up far too late and consuming too much caffeine, deciding he needed to get out of Beacon Hills.

He was even more surprised to make a few friends (and a truly horrifying video of his team with fro’s dancing to Flashdance, but let’s not go there), and on being informed that they had won and would have jobs at Google on finishing college, Stuart cheered and danced with the rest of his team. He spun Neha around in a hug, her laughter in his ear, and when she pressed a kiss to his cheek, Stuart froze. Neha was pulled into a group hug with Yo-Yo and Lyle, so she doesn’t notice, and Stuart’s quiet as he escapes the suddenly suffocatingly small room.

Stuart used to go for runs with Derek sometimes, when the nagging to get away from his computer and get some fresh air became too much (honestly, Stiles could mother him like nobody’s business!), and he found them to be calming, though that was probably because Derek never tried to make him talk like Allison had went he went running with her that one time. So, the morning he’s due to go back to college, Stuart pulls on his joggers, attaches his phone to his arm band, and runs around Google headquarters until he’s covered in sweat. Then, because his mind won’t be  **quiet** , Stuart keeps right on running. (He’s pretty sure he hears Billy calling out to him in greeting on one lap of the building, but he can’t say for certain and just keeps on running.)

Stuart promises to visit Neha because out of all of them, she was the only one that could keep up with his witty and snarky banter, and he knows that he really would like to see her again. Stuart still doesn’t know if he wants her in a sexual way, ‘cause even though he’s pretty sure he’d love to kiss her, Stuart also can’t forget the feel of Derek’s stubble against his neck, and a pair of familiar lips on his own. He’s heard all about bisexuality, but he still has no idea if it’s a phase or leftover feelings from last year, and he doesn’t want to hurt anyone while he tries to work it out for himself.

…

He goes home to Beacon Hills for the holidays and finds that Stiles has changed slightly. It’s not just the longer hair, but he’s built solid now, and Stuart feels kind of scrawny next to his own identical twin. John hugs him just as hard as he ever has, and Stuart knows that he will no matter who looks like what (hell, if he can handle werewolves, he can handle a bit of extra muscle) and knowing that just makes everything seem better, and he hugs his father back tightly.

"Missed you, kid. How are you going with your course? I know we haven’t spoken much on the phone," John lamented with a small frown.

"It’s all right, Dad. I know how busy you are, and I haven’t really called home either. To be honest, my course kind of sucks. I know I have a job at Google at the end of the year, so I should be psyched, but it’s just really draining to have to go through all of this when I feel like I already know all of it," Stuart admitted, giving a small huff and a shrug.

John looked a little lost, unsure how to respond to that, when Stiles laughed suddenly.

"Geez, Stu, Mr. Know-It-All there. You know everything, huh? What’s the square root of pi?"

"1.772453-blah blah blah. Don’t test me with something you don’t know the answer to, Stiles," Stuart said, rolling his eyes.

He just laughed again and pulled him into a hug. “Missed you too, Stu. C’mon, Scott’s waiting with the others at Derek’s loft; we’re throwing you a surprise party.”

John gave him another hug before Stiles pulled Stuart away. “At least pretend to act surprised.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, and nodded in return. “Thanks, Dad. Say hi to Melissa for me.”

John’s cheeks reddened slightly and he nodded quickly, shooing his sons out of the door.

"It’s going to be awesome having you back, even if it is just for a couple of weeks! Oh, and by the way, thank you for those pics of the strip club. Stiles Jr. and I have been hitting it off with those waterfall ones."

"Dude, TMI," Stuart said, pulling a face, though they both knew he didn’t mean it.

Stiles just snickered, then he glanced over at him. “So, how are you, really? I mean, I get the whole sick and tired of college thing, I really do, but what else? You don’t text as much anymore.”

Stuart shrugged slightly. “I’ve been going running more, and it’s too hard to text and run at the same time.”

"Huh."

"What do you mean by that?" Stuart asked, flicking a quick glower in Stiles’ direction.

"You usually go running when you’re thinking about important things. So, inquiring mind wants to know, but," he added when Stuart made a noise of annoyance, "But this inquiring mind will ask later… You’re all right for the party though, right? If you want to go back home, just say the word and I’ll tell everyone you’re jet-lagged or something."

Stuart sighed and shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ll just be thankful when it’s over and I can go home to sleep,” he admitted.

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Stiles said with a chuckle. "Oh, and to give you fair warning: Scott and Allison are in a pet-name phase of their relationship, and I think they’re actually in cohorts with Dr. Maloney because I swear the sickening sweetness is making my teeth rot. Der can’t stand to be around them for very long, so that amusement makes up for some of it, but yeah, just be careful," he said, grinning.

"Duly noted. If you want, I can find a list of pet names to call you by. I’m sure  _Stilesy-wilesy_  would make Scott want to gag.”

Stiles laughed so hard he almost drove the Jeep off the road. “Oh, fuck, I want you to do that just to see the look on everyone’s faces. Ooh, even better idea! Want to play Stilinski Swap? Please, Stu?” he asked, big puppy dog eyes aimed at Stuart.

 _We’re about to go to your boyfriend’s loft where a pack of werewolves and other supernatural beings will be waiting, and you want to play a trick that hasn’t worked since we were fourteen when you started shaving your head and I started wearing glasses?_  This is what he should have said. Instead, Stuart found himself agreeing and nodding, briefly wondering what Derek would think when he saw them in each other's clothes.

Stiles crowed his laughter and pulled into a side road so they could swap clothes.

Stuart knew that they hadn’t fooled anyone (except maybe Danny, Lydia and Allison due to their non-wolf statuses) when they walked into Derek’s apartment and he was immediately greeted by Isaac, Danny, and Scott, hugging him as a group. He smells like Stiles’ clothes, but underneath it, he still smells like himself, and he hopes the mix isn’t weird for them. No one commented or seemed to care, so Stuart just hugged them back.

"Aw, come on guys, you could have played along," Stiles muttered, pouting.

"You’ve got a mole on your neck that isn’t on Stuart’s, we’ve always known how to tell the difference, Stiles," Lydia said, smirking at him.

Stiles looked like someone had just told him that Santa wasn’t real, and turned to Derek for comfort. Derek hugged him obligingly, then stiffened suddenly and left in a hurry. Stiles hurried after him, glancing back to ensure that Stuart was distracted and hadn't noticed their departure.

"What the fuck was that about, Der?" Stiles demanded when they were both inside his bedroom with the door closed. It provided an illusion of privacy, at least.

"You… you smell like Stuart, Stiles. You’re wearing his clothes, for fuck’s sakes. I thought we agreed not… That… Fuck, I can’t do this," Derek groaned, flopping back onto his bed.

"You can, Derek. We both can, and we both agreed, I know. I didn’t think about the clothes and I’m sorry for that. Want me to get changed?"

"No," he replied hollowly. "I want you both, Stiles, and you smelling like him is driving me insane but I can’t get enough of it either. Just… Let me hold you for a minute?"

Stiles happily plonked his body on top of Derek’s, snuggling up to his chest. “He doesn’t hate you, you know. He’s been running.”

Derek breathed in deeply, smelling the subtle differences in the Stilinski twins’ scents. Stiles was sweet like milk chocolate and smelled like the outdoors, while Stuart was more like dark chocolate and had an apple scent. He tended to eat apples when he was in front of the computer (both he and Stiles didn’t want to encourage their father’s bad eating habits, and after that it sort of became a habit with Stuart), a fact that Derek found to be utterly endearing.

"Just because he’s been running, it doesn’t mean a thing. He hasn’t replied to my texts in months, Stiles, and apart from you, he’s the only reason I even have a phone."

"Yeah, I know. He hasn’t replied to anyone’s texts in a while, though, not since he finished that thing at Google. You don’t think they brainwashed him, do you?"

Derek snorted and shook his head, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ full lips. “Doubt it, he was already hooked on Google before then.”

"True. If he ever uses Bing to search for something, I think I have every right to lock him up until we find out where the real Stuart’s gone."

"Idiot," Derek said fondly, pushing at Stiles so he could sit up properly. "Come on, let’s get back out to the party before our absence is noticed. I’ll keep my paws to myself, don’t worry," he added, nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip before they left.

They hadn’t been gone overly long, and it seemed that Stuart was still saying hello to everyone. Erica and Boyd had his attention, and by the way Erica’s eyes flicked over to Derek the minute he walked back into the room, it seemed that their absence had already been noted after all. Derek tried not to look too guilty and just gave her a slight nod of thanks for keeping Stuart preoccupied. He then kept his word and apart from a brief hello, Derek stayed away from Stuart for the rest of the night. Stiles spent time between the two of them, trying to give Derek moral support, and trying to welcome his brother back to Beacon Hills. He’d missed Stuart more than he thought he would, even with Skype and texting.

"Race you home, honey-bunny," Scott said, his arm around Allison’s waist as she laughed.

"Give me a head start and I’ll make it up to you, boo-bear," she replied, far too audibly for Stuart’s liking.

Mind you, his liking of things in general had soured over the course of the evening since he became all too aware of the fact that Derek seemed to be completely ignoring him and actively avoiding him. Stuart had gone into the kitchen to say hello, and while Derek had said a brief ‘hi’ in return, he’d practically bolted like Stuart was armed with a wolfsbane bullet. Stuart was extremely glad when Stiles offered to take him home before 10pm, and left after giving everyone a generic wave goodbye. He was too pissed off to do anything else, but as his exit was faster than Stiles’ by a long shot, Stuart was forced to stand by the Jeep waiting for the doors to be unlocked. He got in the car the minute Stiles unlocked the doors, and refused to say anything while they were still in a three-block radius of Derek’s loft.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Stiles?" Stuart demanded.

"What the  _fuck_ , man?  **You’re**  the one that’s been in a bitchy mood all night!” Stiles said, glaring over at him.

"You warned me about Scott and Allison easily enough, I thought you’d extend the same courtesy about your boyfriend!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Stu?" Stiles asked, his whole face displaying his confusion.

"Why didn’t you tell me that Derek hates me?"

“ _H-hates you?_ " Stiles almost choked on the word. "Dude, that’s the furthest thing from the truth. What the hell made you think he hates you?"

"He didn’t say two words to me all night, and ran the moment I tried to get near. What else would it be?" Stuart pointed out.

"Oh, god _, you idiot_. If you knew what I knew, you’d know how dumb you sound right now,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Derek  _loves_  you, Stu. He was keeping away so he wouldn’t try to jump you. Seriously, I had to hold him back a couple of times when Isaac leaned in too close to you. He was being a Grumpy McSourwolf all night because you’re chocolate and he’s a chocoholic, or something like that.”

Stuart just stared at Stiles, his jaw hanging open. “What?”

"Yeah, I know. You don’t seem very chocolatey to me. More like Red Vines. A little tough, but very damn delicious, and people could spend hours eating you."

"You idiot," Stuart said with a half-laugh, unsure if Stiles was trying to hit on him or make him laugh. Either way kind of worked for him.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles gave a small grin, though his attention was on the road, and then his grin slipped. "You’re not going to hurt Derek, are you? He’s so fucking terrified about all of this, but he’s crazy about you. I swear, I never thought I’d be jealous of my reflection, but he’s got it bad."

"You’re my reflection, dude," Stuart replied automatically. "And I still have no idea what to do. I mean, I’ve been thinking about it around and round in circles for months, and I kind of like a girl I met at Google. I mean, I think I do, I don’t know. She’s a girl, and I’m meant to like girls, right? Though, I still don’t know if she’s just desperate for sex with anyone who’ll look at her long enough, or if she actually likes  _me_. And I’m worried that Derek likes me because I look like you, and we both know he has a thing for twins.”

"No, he doesn’t. Derek’s never looked at Aiden and Ethan the way he’s looked at us," Stiles pointed out.

Stuart frowned, trying to remember the way Derek had ever looked at Aiden and Ethan when they were around. He couldn’t remember an expression directed to them that didn’t convey some sort of annoyance on Derek’s part. But those two annoyed everyone except Danny and sometimes Lydia.

"Just… Keep thinking about it, all right? Derek would kill himself before he forced you into anything, and I kind of like my boyfriend alive."

"What about you? What’re your thoughts about it?" Stuart asked, glancing to the driver’s seat in time to see Stiles lick his lips.

"I’ve always loved you, Stu. Just never really had the guts to show or tell you before this. I thought you’d hate me, and that would kill me. And, what do you know, I kind of like me being alive too," Stiles said with a chuckle.

"Fuck, Stiles. You know I’d never hate you. You’re my reflection."

"And you’re mine," Stiles replied.

He pulled the Jeep into their driveway and looked over to him with a brief smile. Stuart smiled back easily; Stiles always had the ability to make him smile no matter how bad he felt.

"C’mon, let’s get inside before I freeze my ears off. I haven’t been without my beanie for this long since summer ended."

Stiles laughs and pulls the beanie off his head, throwing it at Stuart’s face. He barely manages to catch it in time, but his glasses are another matter, and the frames hit him square in the chest, Stuart pulling a face at his twin.

"You pussycat," Stiles said with another laugh, racing up to the house before Stuart could even think of a reply.

"Jerk," Stuart muttered fondly, pulling his beanie on and placing his glasses on before following his twin up to the house.

John’s date with Melissa wasn’t expected to end until the next morning ( _they’re playing Scrabble, nothing else. Just lots and lots of Scrabble_ , Stuart told himself with a wince), so he’s alone with Stiles. It’s not the first time - nor the last, probably - but this time it feels different because of the things that have been said, and Stuart kind of wants to talk to someone about this, but who the hell would understand? Billy and Nick sure as fuck wouldn’t, Lyle would get that weird look on his face and promptly change the topic to his dancer girlfriend, Yo-Yo… well, Stuart had no idea what he’d do, and Neha would probably listen and then just ask for pics of the three of them. Hell, she’d probably ask to watch.

"You all right, Stu?" Stiles asked, looking out of the kitchen when he realised he hadn’t heard him moving around.

"Yeah. I’m fine. I think. Ugh, I don’t know. Can we just kiss until I can’t think straight?" he asked, desperate and hoping that he’d be able to block everything out if he had something else to focus on.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked, hopeful and wary at the same time. He put his glass of water down, just in case.

"Yeah, seriously. I just… I need something, and I don’t know what it is, but I know you’re part of it, and I…"

Stuart’s words are cut off by Stiles moving forward and kissing him eagerly, though the hands cupping his face are surprisingly gentle. Stuart kind of sighed and leaned into the kiss, unsure where to put his hands ( _hips? ribs? shoulders? face?_ ) before Stiles moved his hands to his hips and then returned to holding Stuart’s face reverently. Squeezing Stiles’ hips gently, Stuart concentrated on nothing but the kiss, on the lips pressed to his, the tongue sliding against his mouth, the sigh of content that could have come from either of them.

"Call Derek," he breathed as they pulled away.

"Are you sure, Stu?" Stiles asked, though he was already licking his lips. "I don’t want you hating either of us, I know that we couldn’t handle that."

"I’m making this decision, Stiles. I’m sober, in complete control of my body and mind, and right now, I want you  _and Derek_  to be with me. All right?”

Stiles eyes are blown wide, his mouth hanging open a bit, and he nodded wordlessly. He pressed a brief kiss to Stuart’s lips before moving back a step to call Derek. Stuart grinned a little when Stiles refused to let go of his hand, his thumb stroking the back of his hand lightly.

"Der? Stuart wants us. Right now… Seriously, dude? There is nothing controlling either of us, and if you’re not here in the next five minutes, I’m going to suck Stuart off and you’re not invited."

Derek must hang up abruptly because Stiles pulled the phone away to look at the ended call with a shake of his head. "Bet he’ll be here in under five minutes?" Stiles asked, grinning.

"Bet he’ll be here in under three," Stuart replied, chuckling as he pulled Stiles in close for another kiss.

Exactly four minutes later there’s a knock at the front door, and they both have to calm their racing hearts (Stiles checked out the window to make sure it’s Derek; anyone other than him can go to hell) before Stuart opened the door to let Derek inside. He stepped in, looking a little nervous, but they’re both horny as all fuck and he can smell their combined arousal in the air, a small growl of desire leaving his throat. It doesn’t take much convincing to get their private sex party upstairs, and Derek’s already lost his shirt and belt (his pants are unzipped, and Stuart’s palming his cock through his briefs, and he’s actually weak at the knees at that) by the time they reach the twins’ bedroom.

Somehow, they’ve managed to strip out of most of their clothes as well, and they’re all in a flurry of desperation as the last pieces of material are shed too. Derek stands there, chest heaving as he watches them. They’ve both got moles and a few freckles on their body (Stiles has exactly 42, and Derek loves him even more for it), and he takes in the subtle differences (Lydia was right about the mole on the neck missing from Stuart, but he notices a mole near Stuart’s clavicle that isn’t on Stiles, and this will be the way he will remember them if/when they’re together in the future. He’s surprised to notice that Stuart has a tattoo below his navel, and if he squinted, Derek thinks the word reads  _noogler?_ )

Stuart seemed to realise that they’re both waiting for him to make the first move, to allow him the final decision even when they’re all standing there naked and ready. He wanted to thank them both for that, but he can’t get the words to form, so instead he moved forward and kissed Derek firmly. Stiles is kissing his neck a second later, hot lips sucking at his skin and making him shudder. Derek must have a thing about Stuart’s ass because they’ve been kissing for a good two minutes now, and his hands haven’t stopped groping and caressing his ass cheeks. Stuart liked the feeling  _a lot_ , and slowly moved back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He fell back, pulling Derek and Stiles down with him, and when they’re lying down in various ways, Stuart moved so that he could kiss Stiles again.

"So good," Stiles murmured as they pull away, sounding dazed.

Stuart licked his lips and looked over at Derek to see him watching them with a lustful expression. Stuart’s feeling confident and sure of himself, and winks back at him. Derek makes a groan to convey some sort of emotion Stuart doubts he’s ever felt himself, and then Derek moves so that he’s kissing Stuart’s legs, coming very close to his cock. Stuart’s hips rock forward with a will on their own, and then Stiles is kissing him, and Stuart’s sure no one’s ever had a make out session this fucking intense before.

Then Stiles moved slightly so his mouth is on Stuart’s nipple - dear fucking god, his mouth was going to drive him insane - and he groaned as Derek moved to take the tip of his cock in his mouth, hips arching off the bed as he tongues at him, and  _fuckinghellkeepdoingthat_. But Derek refused to listen - Stuart’s glad, so fucking glad, so definitely fucking glad about that because somehow, he has  _both_  Stiles and Stuart’s cocks in his mouth, lapping at them with his wide tongue. Stuart tried to move his hips to help him (really, that’s what it is), and then he felt Derek’s knuckles slide down his thigh as he stroked Stiles’ cock, and Stuart groaned, wishing there was something he could grab on to. Stiles is still working his fucking magic tongue on his chest, and Derek looked like he was in his own version of Paradise, and in that moment, Stuart just wanted everything they could possibly give him. More than that, he wanted to give it all back to them as well.

He pulled Stiles up so he could kiss him properly, teeth nipping at his full bottom lip, and delighting in the way that Stiles moaned against him. Derek kept tonguing their cocks together in his mouth, and Stuart shifted slightly so he could feel Stiles’ cock pressed against his more firmly. Derek let out a guttural sound, and his mouth moved to swallow more of them. How the hell he did this, Stuart had no idea, but he didn’t care so long as he  _didn’t stop_. Stiles seemed to be just as affected as he was, and he clenched at Stuart’s shoulders tightly, rocking his hips to slide into Derek’s mouth a fraction more and feel more of Stuart’s cock against his own. This started them on a rocking motion into Derek’s mouth and he encouraged them with touches, licks, and moans. He would take everything and anything they could give him, even if it’s just for this night.

Stiles can’t think, he can only feel. He can feel Stuart’s body trembling under his mouth, his chest, his hands; he can feel Derek’s mouth hot around the tip of his cock, and the way his hand strokes his cock, just a gentle brush until he loses his sanity and he has to remember not to fuck Derek’s mouth, no matter how much he wants to. He can feel the trembling of his own hands as he strokes Stuart’s skin, the rapid pulse of his own heart as he presses another hot kiss to his chest, the direct opposite to where Stuart’s heart rests. Stiles keeps kissing and touching as much as he can, as much as he’s allowed. He will take all he can tonight, and in the morning, Stuart will be the one to decide what happens between the three of them. They’re all legal adults now, and while it’s not the most conventional of relationships … well, werewolves and monsters are real. Everything else kind of takes a back seat to that, honestly.

Derek stroked Stuart’s cock a little firmer and that seems to send Stuart over the edge until he’s begging hoarsely for more, moving his hips until his cock’s halfway in Derek’s mouth, along with Stiles. His twin’s reaction has set off some serious friction against his own cock, and Stiles is trying desperately to not just blow his load down Derek’s throat when Stuart’s trying to fuck his mouth as well. Stuart is coming hard and fast a few minutes later, unable to stop or hold back, not when Derek keeps touching him and looking at him like he’s found heaven, even though Derek’s mouth feels ten times better; not when Stiles is still mouthing at him and touching him everywhere like he is. Completely gone, Stuart collapsed back on the bed and watched as Stiles moves until he’s sucking on Derek’s straining cock in a crude 69. It doesn’t take long for them to come too, Stuart watching eagerly, his hand lazily stroking his limp cock as his other arm rested behind his head so he can keep his eyes on them easier.

Derek sighed in content when Stiles finished swallowing him down, and he licked the last of Stiles’ cum from his softening cock, mouthing at his thigh as Stiles swatted at him lazily, his stubble tickling his skin. Stiles always looked ready to drop after sex, like all of his nervous energy was expelled through his cock, and sometimes with the way Stiles slept afterwards, Derek could believe exactly that. He usually stayed because Stiles was big on cuddling and hated waking up cold and alone in the morning. This time, however, he wasn’t sure his presence would be appreciated, so Derek moved to get off the bed, trying not to yawn himself.

"You’re going already?" Stuart asked, sounding disappointed. "Stay with us, Derek."

Derek tried not to smile, tried not to be a creeper and show just how grateful he was to hear those words, and just nodded. He pressed a quick kiss to Stuart’s chest, right over his heart, hiding his expression of gratitude. Derek found himself lying between the twins, Stiles draped over the right side of his body, and Stuart curling up around the left side. He let himself breathe in their separate chocolate and Stilinski scents as they both drifted off to sleep, his hand stroking their backs gently until Derek finally let sleep claim him as well.

…

When Stuart woke up in the morning, Stiles and his bodies wrapped around Derek’s, he found himself staring into Derek’s green eyes, amusement crinkling the edges. He rested his chin on Derek’s torso and gave him a smile.

"What’re you smiling at?" he asked.

"You. You being here with us. I never thought it would actually happen. I’m glad it did," Derek murmured, bringing Stuart’s hand up to kiss his knuckles.

Stuart blushed at both his words and his action, not used to either, and kissed Derek’s shoulder lightly before sliding off the bed and heading to the bathroom. He was surprised to see Derek follow him, thinking he’d stay with Stiles.

"Stiles usually sleeps like a log after sex," Derek explained on seeing his expression. "You don’t mind?" he asked, waving between them.

"You following me into the bathroom? I guess not; I suppose you saw it all last night, and I was just planning on brushing my teeth," Stuart replied with a shrug.

Derek reached over Stuart to get his own toothbrush from the holder and waited patiently for the toothpaste to be handed over. Stuart’s concentrating on brushing his teeth, his face so determined that he doesn’t even realise that Derek’s not brushing as well until Derek starts to talk.

"Terminator 2; spaghetti and meatballs; vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles; and JavaScript." (In his head, he uttered Stiles’ version:  _Weekend at Bernie’s 2; burger and curly fries; chocolate cake; and lacrosse_. He knows he could keep listing things for both of them, but that would probably creep Stuart out.)

Stuart spat out a mouthful of toothpaste and wiped the excess on the back of his hand, frowning at Derek in the mirror. “What the hell was that?”

"Your favourite movie; your favourite dinner; your favourite dessert; and your favourite programming language."

Stuart folded his arms over his chest and waited for Derek to explain, because that still didn’t make any sense. Derek sighed softly, set his toothbrush down, and moved so that he could hug Stuart from behind.

"I lo… like you because you’re you, not because you’re Stiles’ twin. I … like Stiles in the same way because he’s who he is, not because he’s your twin. You look the same, but you’re different people - you’re your own person - and I love - " he paused for a second to judge his reaction, and then continued when it didn’t seem like Stuart immediately hated him, " - both of you for who you are, not what you look like…  _Obviously_ ,” he added with a teasing smile in the mirror.

Stuart snorted in laughter, shoulders shaking and releasing some of their tension, and he turned in Derek’s embrace to kiss him. He knew in that moment that Neha would never be able to know him like Derek and Stiles did, and he wouldn’t want her to try. It wouldn’t be fair to her to try to force either of them into something they didn’t exactly want from each other anyway.

(He would call her later to explain, telling her that she deserved someone that wanted everything she wanted and she would agree, because he’d been distant since they’d left Google, even when he’d come down to visit her as he’d promised. The first few days at Google would be slightly awkward, but then they would bond over the fact that his boyfriends were so fucking hot,  _and why hadn’t he told her that he was a twin?!_  The smut shining in her eyes would make him a bit wary of her for a few hours, but that passed when he gave her Aiden’s number and a photo of him and Ethan together. Neha and Aiden were Skyping by the end of the day, and while Stuart was glad that Aiden didn’t seem to be as jerktastic to any of them after that, he had absolutely no desire to know anything that went on between the two of them.)

"I’m cold! Get back in here!" Stiles called out, and was ignored.

"I like you too, Derek. For who you are, as well as what you look like," he admitted with a smirk.

Derek looked offended, but Stuart could see amusement hiding behind his mouth and the set of his eyes, and grinned at him.

"It’s the abs, Sourwolf. And the pelvic bone thing you’ve got going," Stiles added from the bathroom door, moving forward to trace the V leading down from Derek’s hips.

"Yeah, those are good. I like those. Those need to stay," Stuart said, licking his lips as he watched Stiles’ hands, mesmerised.

"Nice to know you’re both so shallow," Derek said, rolling his eyes at them.

"As a puddle," Stiles and Stuart chorused, chuckling as they both moved to kiss him and lead him back to the bedroom.

…

The end.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
